Fast Times at Barrington High
by ninjawildebeast
Summary: Basically a new chick  Jasey Rae  ends up at a new school in Barrington, Illinois, and this is her story. She meets Adam from TAI and Bill from TAI and everyone from TAI  when they were back in high school. So... yeah.


"I hate this place, already," Jasey Rae thought to herself as she launched herself into a sea of teenagers wearing American Eagle, Hollister, and other other similar labels. She was never very fond of those kinds of clothes. They were annoying, and not very original. Just like the people wearing them. She thought of her hometown, and the clothes people wore there. It definitely had it's fair share of unoriginal and annoying people, but there were enough hipsters and just flat out original people to make up for the others. This town though, Barrington, Illinois, it was different. Everyone was all the same. She had yet to come across someone wearing something that looked remotely close to being bought at Hot Topic, and back home 1 in 3 teenagers shopped at the infamous store. Thinking about her home made her sick to her stomach though, and she was so close to tears. She missed it so much. Her friends, her family, all of it. Even the constant rain! It was her home. Where she belonged...  
>"WHOA!" a boy came out of nowhere and ran right in to her making her drop all her books on the ground. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."<br>The first thing she noticed about the boy, aside from his crazy, curly, white boy afro, hair, was his shirt. It displayed the words "Saves the Day" in big, white letters.  
>"Dude, we're both wearing the same shirt!" she said, excitedly. Finally! Someone like her. They both stood up after picking up the books.<p>

"Oh, you're right! And so is my older brother's friend, William! That is so cool!" a few kids

passed between us, cutting of our conversation for a few seconds. "Are you a freshman, or are you new here? Because I know I've never seen you before. You don't look like a freshman though..."  
>She laughed nervously. She was never good at talking to new people. This boy seemed nice though. "Yeah, I'm new. I'm a junior this year."<br>"I'll show you around then. I mean, if you don't mind." he smiled a sweet smile that made her confident in him.  
>"Sure, it'd be nice to be around someone that knows their stuff. I get very lost in big places. My name is Jasey, by the way."<br>"Crap, I forgot about names! Mine is Adam. And how do you get lost in big places? Where did you move here from? Alaska?" he asked with a laugh.  
>"Uh, actually, yeah. My town's population is about 8,000. That's why big places scare me. But they also intrigue me, I guess." she said thoughtfully.<br>"Locker number?" he said, as we reached a hall full of teenagers, and lockers.  
>"Ummm..." she pulled out a piece of paper that had her schedule, locker information, and other important stuff on it. "234?"<br>"So that should be right down here, by the bathrooms... I don't know if that's convenient or if it just plain sucks. Mine is back there," he said pointing down the opposite end of the hallway.  
>"I guess it's convenient if I have to pee a lot between classes... but it sucks that yours is so far away." she was dissapointed that his was so far away. She hoped they had some classes together.<br>"Well, that's how they seperate out the lockers. I forgot to say that I'm a sophomore, so our lockers are down there with the freshies. And the junior and senior lockers are up here."

Her heart sunk. He was a sophomore? That meant there was only a small chance they would have a class together. Maybe an elective, but not a core class. Unless, he was smarter than he looked and was in an advanced class. Or she was dumber than she thought, and was in a sophomore class. "So we probably won't have any classes together?"

"Probably not, unless you're taking small machines, Spanish, and Study Hall as your electives."

"OH! I have Spanish and Study Hall! But not small machines. Instead I have a creative writing class."

"Hey! That's pretty damn good, two out of three together!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." she trailed off.

He saw the fear in her face. "Hey, it's all gonna be good. The kids here aren't that bad, unless you piss 'em off. But I guess that's like most schools. I gotta get to class though. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure, of course." she said, still hesitant.

"It's all good, be confident."

She smiled at her wonderful new friend. "I will. And, uh, thanks for being so nice to me. It's hard being the new kid."

He smiled a blinding smile back at hers. "I know the feeling. I'll see you later. Have fun! Or, try at least."

And with that they left to go separate ways to their separate classes.


End file.
